


You found me in the dark

by Spectrestories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, M/M, OOC, Oneshot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrestories/pseuds/Spectrestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood. His blood. It was everywhere, on his hands , on his clothes, everywhere. And for once he didn't notice,  he could only  concentrate on the numbness he felt, the numbness he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You found me in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic! So Its ok if people comment on how bad it is it is my first one after all! But I will get better promise! Hope you enjoy -even though it's kinda depressing- but still enjoy!

All I can see is the blood, but this time it's  _his_  blood, not the blood of the idiots who thought they would be able to defeat us. They will never take any of us down, because zoro will never die right? " sanji..." Zoro manages to choke out through the mouthfuls of blood he is upheaving, " what the hell are you doing you blonde bastard, you need to get the hell out of here!" " what? Moss head all I need to do is get you to chopper then you'll be-" " don't be stupid shitty cook," he bites back, another mouthful of crimson blood spilling from his mouth onto the downtrodden ground." you and I both know I'm a dying man," he chuckles. I look down at his mutilated body, but I still don't believe him cause, well, this is zoro were talking about the unbeatable swordsman who never gives up! So why does he keep insisting that he's about to die?" I... I mean...you... You can't...die, "  zoro glances up at me, his eyes cloudy and unfocused but he has a with a small sad smile spread across his face, my legs are shaking by now from the effort of trying to stay standing, but they give out beneath me, I've lost complete feeling In them.

" sanji" his voice a hoarse whisper. I reach one of my trembling hands down and cup the side of his blood stained face with it, " you... Will be a ... Great... First mate for Luffy," he wheezes out.His body shuddering horrendously from the effort of forming the sentence.I lean down towards his broken ,battered and battle worn body. And press my chapped lips against his own no longer caring if our crew saw us, as I press my crimson stained body against zoro's chest finding comfort in the faint thump of his heart beat. I could no longer keep up the facade of hate towards him. I can no longer try to hide our monstrosity of a relationship from them we are perfectly imperfect, and I wouldn't want it any other way. But yet the only solace I can find, are the memories we have of our little nothings, simple things that matter so much more to me now then they ever have. I pull away from his mouth a lingering taste of metal on my tongue, panting for breath. I gaze down at him and he motions for me to help him sit up he leans against me and whispers into my ear in a rough and scratchy voice. "sanji please don't be sad when I die, alright you have to make the best of life. just remember that the crew loves you, that I love you," the last four words come out in a final breath, his body slumps against my own unmoving." z...zoro? h...hey zoro, this isn't funny get up, zoro I said get up now come on! we have to finish fighting, you still need to beat mihawk so get off your lazy ass and come on! please zoro y-you said that you would always be there! you fucking promised! you have to keep your word so y-you n-need t-to get u-up" I desperately roar my words coming out in stutters from the force of my body shaking so much from sobbing and screaming trying to wake him up while, wildly clinging onto and shaking his body to get some sort of reaction from him, but, his lifeless eyes stare back at me mocking me as if saying do you really believe this will work?

He has stopped breathing, and so have I , my lungs are rejecting the air they so desperately crave. I'm surrounded by the darkness that he managed to ward off for so long, but nothing matters now because he is dead, and so am I. I feel my body curl inwards on its on accord as Black clouds my vision. I'm screaming,my throat is raw and my body is wracking from the bursts of curses and sobs coming forth from my mouth. curses towards the world for being such a bitch! I can't feel anything but pain and hate.the pain of the Loneliness that I kept hidden away for so long, hate for who did this, hate for myself because I let him die! I could of done something anything! But now he's dead and its all my fault. I've blocked everything from my vision except him and the blood and the suffocating darkness. He was my light saving me from the darkness' clutches. but now I'm slowly sinking back  into the darkness I was trying to run from and I can't find it in me to care anymore. I was in the dark, then he came along and became my light. Now my light has been snuffed out, so the darkness lurking inside me will take over.


End file.
